Generally, with advanced developments of network technology and real-time surveillance technology, cameras may be used to monitor target objects like vehicles and/or persons in various application environments, such as traffic surveillance and security control. Typically, in a traffic surveillance area, specifically, when a traffic accident occurs, road information may be studied in real time by installing cameras at important roads, and target objects may be tracked by means of data monitored by the cameras.
Typically, in current scenarios manual operations may be involved during surveillance. For example, when a traffic accident occurs in a city road and the vehicle responsible for the accident has escaped the scene, semi-automatic surveillance may be used to some extent by existing technical solutions (for example, automatic recognition of license plate number of the vehicle, etc.), workers at a surveillance center may have to look for the vehicle responsible among data collected by cameras near an accident site, which will consume huge human efforts and time.